The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Move Out & the Move In
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn gets the green light to move in with Henry. This is the Season 2 finale.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Move Out & the Move In

Flynn and Henry spent as much of the summer as possible together, going on vacations, relaxing in Flynn's hot tub, going on bike rides, having picnics, and relaxing in the pool room. One day, while Flynn and Henry were relaxing in Flynn's hot tub, Flynn wanted to talk to Henry about something.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "There is something on my mind."

"What is it, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I have been thinking about this since the school year ended for me, and I was wondering if . . ." and then Flynn paused.

"What were you wondering?" Henry asked.

"Well, I was wondering . . . if I could . . ." Flynn said as if he didn't know how to tell Henry.

"If you could what . . . Flynn, spill it," Henry said.

Flynn sighed and then said, "I was wondering if I could move in with you."

"Really, Flynn, you want to move in with me?" Henry asked.

"I really do, Henry," Flynn said. "I hope this is okay."

"Well . . . this is a big surprise," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "I hope I didn't drop a bombshell so to speak."

"No, it's fine," Henry said. "I just have to think about this."

"I know you do," Flynn said. "This is a huge deal."

"I know," Henry said. "That's why I have to give this some thought. Have you talked to CeCe and your mom about it?"

"They are thinking about it, also," Flynn said.

"What made you decide to do this?" Henry asked.

"An opportunity has been presented to CeCe and Rocky," Flynn said. "They are going to Shake It Up, New York. Mom and Rocky's parents are already got jobs in New York. Mom's going to be part of the NYPD. Dr. Blue is going to start his own doctor business and Mrs. Blue is going to work at a pie store where she is going to bake some pies."

"That sounds awesome," Henry said. "Rocky's mom makes some good pies from what I heard."

"I know and Dr. Blue is a great doctor," Flynn said.

"And it sounds like your mom is staying with the police force," Henry said.

"And Rocky and CeCe are going to be dancers in Manhattan," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "But, what are you going to do, Flynn?"

Flynn paused and thought about the question for several minutes. He finally said, "I honestly have no idea. Mom tried to tell me that I have a friend in New York City, and I can hang out with him as often as I want to, but I don't know if I want to move there."

"First of all, are you talking about Luke Ross?" Henry asked.

"I sure am," Flynn said. "He came here to dance on Shake It Up, Chicago one time."

"I remember," Henry said. "You would instant message him from the hot tub."

"You know, come to think about it, I lost touch with Luke," Flynn said.

"Why? He seemed like a great friend when he was here," Henry said.

"I don't know," Flynn said. "Plus, I would miss you too much if I left for NYC."

"I know. I would miss you, too," Henry said. "And if you do go, my pool room is always open for you when you come back."

"Mom even told me I could leave some stuff over there," Flynn said. "So, I guess if I do come back, while Mom and CeCe go stay somewhere, I could stay with you."

"That sounds like a plan," Henry said. "Well, I hope you have fun with Luke if you do go."

"I will," Flynn said. "Maybe I can work out to bring this hot tub so we can relax together."

"Just like we used to do," Henry said. "Want to go to my place one last time?"

"I guess we can," Flynn said. "I can even go ahead and bring some stuff over there."

"Go for it," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry both got out of the hot tub and dried off. Once they dried off, they changed into their clothes and Henry sat on the living room couch and waited for Flynn to pack some things to bring to Henry's place. Once Flynn was done, they got their bike helmets on, left the apartment and went on their bikes to go to Henry's house.

"When we get in, go ahead and get back in your swimming suit and get in the pool room," Henry said. "I can take care of your things."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

When Flynn and Henry went in, Flynn changed back into his swimming suit in the living room while Henry did the same in his bedroom. Once they changed, Flynn went in the pool room and played video games on the TV while Henry got Flynn's things in the shelves, drawers and the closet. Once they were taken care of, Henry returned to the kitchen to fix Flynn something to eat. Henry returned to the pool room after fixing Flynn bacon biscuits.

"Flynn, I made you bacon biscuits," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I am going to miss your genius cooking."

"I know," Henry said. "Mostly because I make you your favorite food in many different ways, shapes or forms."

"And for that, I give thanks," Flynn said. "You're awesome."

"Listen, Flynn, I thought about your decision to move here," Henry said. "And I want you to know that if you want to move in with me, I would love that very much. I know it's up to your mom and CeCe, but once they give you the green light, you are welcome to be my new roommate."

"Really, you'll let me do this?" Flynn asked.

"Of course, Flynn," Henry said. "I love doing things for you and taking care of you, so if you want to move here, you can."

"That sounds wonderful, Henry," Flynn said.

"Let me know what your mom and CeCe say," Henry said.

"I will do," Flynn said. "Thanks for letting me do this, Henry."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn finished up his bacon biscuits and then he went to the bed area to throw them in the trash can.

"So, what do you want to do, Henry?" Flynn asked.

"Well, since you're in the bed area, maybe we can snuggle together," Henry said.

"Let's do it, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry went in the bed area and closed the door. They both put the blanket under themselves and lied down on the bed.

"I am glad that you are letting me move in with you," Flynn said.

"I am glad that we may still get to spend the whole summer together," Henry said.

"I am very excited," Flynn said. "We're going to have more exciting adventures."

"I know," Henry said. "More bike rides, picnics, hot tub relaxations and last, but not least, snuggling together in the bed area."

"I know," Flynn said. "I love it when we snuggle together in the bed area."

"I can't wait for us to possibly do that every night from here on out," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn shared their excitement for a few more minutes before they finally calmed down enough for them to fall asleep in the bed area. They slept until the next day. Henry woke up before Flynn and left the bed area to go to the kitchen to fix Flynn his morning bacon. When the bacon was ready, Henry woke Flynn up via the intercom.

"Flynn, I made you bacon," Henry said.

"You made me bacon?" Flynn asked. "Thanks, Henry. You're the best. Send it on over."

"Okay, Flynn," Henry said and then he returned to the bed area in the pool room to hand Flynn his bacon.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said and then he sat up and started eating his bacon.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said as he closed the door and sat down next to Flynn.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Flynn asked.

"I was thinking maybe we can go have a picnic lunch," Henry said.

"That sounds wonderful," Flynn said. "Maybe I can even take a park side nap again."

"I know you enjoy those," Henry said.

"I really do," Flynn said. "The atmosphere there is so relaxing."

"I know it is," Henry said. "Well, go ahead and finish your bacon so we can get our picnic lunch all set up."

"I will, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry finished their breakfast. Once Flynn put the trash in the trash can, the two friends started getting ready for the picnic, Flynn in the pool room, Henry in his bedroom. While Flynn was getting ready in the pool room, Henry contacted him on the intercom.

"Hey, Flynn, since you're going to nap in the park, you don't have to put shoes and socks on," Henry said. "Just wear your flip flops if you brought those."

"I did, Henry," Flynn said.

"Also, your mom called," Henry said.

"I was wondering why the phone was ringing," Flynn said.

"I thought you got it, so that's why I didn't get it at first," Henry said. "After about five rings, I picked it up."

"Well, what did she want?" Flynn asked.

"Well, she called and told me . . ." Henry said and then he paused.

"Told me what?" Flynn asked.

"She said that you can move in with me if you wish," Henry said. "CeCe on the other line shouted, 'Praise the Lord!' "

"Yeah, she's glad that she is rid of me," Flynn said.

"They are going to move out next week," Henry said. "So you have a week to move all of your stuff to my place."

"Alright, we can go ahead and jump to it after our picnic," Flynn said.

"That sounds like a great plan," Henry said. "Okay, let's do it."

Henry and Flynn finished getting ready and met at the front yard where the bikes were ready for them to ride on.

"Are you ready to go?" Flynn asked.

"I sure am," Henry said. "Let's do this."

Henry and Flynn rode their bikes to the park, and set up for their picnic. Once they were all set, they sat down and started eating their picnic lunch.

"This is really good," Flynn said. "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with some crackers and some cookies; now, that sounds like a good meal."

"Yep, and I have an apple, some grapes and a salad," Henry said. "Sounds like I made us both well-rounded meals."

"That will be good to nap on," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "You will be resting on food that is good and good for you."

"That will give me a nice, relaxing nap," Flynn said.

"Want me to massage you to sleep?" Henry asked.

"That will be great," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn finished their picnic lunch and then put the plastic bags and bottles in the picnic basket. Flynn lied down on his towel. Henry took Flynn's flip flops off and took them to his bike basket. Henry got Flynn's pillow and blanket out of the bike basket and placed Flynn's flip flops in the bike basket. Henry returned to the towel that Flynn was lying down on, and placed the pillow under Flynn's head. Henry placed the blanket over Flynn, but kept Flynn's feet uncovered so Henry could massage them. Once he began massaging Flynn's feet, Flynn felt more relaxed than he already did.

"That feels so good," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry. You're the best."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Just enjoy your nice park side nap and then we'll start packing your things."

"Sure thing, Henry," Flynn said and then smiled as he fell asleep from the massage. Henry then covered Flynn's feet with the blanket and wished him sweet dreams. Henry lied down and relaxed on his towel until he began to fell asleep himself. The two best friends slept for about three hours until Flynn and Henry woke up.

"Are you ready to go to your place and pack up?" Henry asked.

"I sure am," Flynn said. "That nap felt great."

"I am sure it did," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn packed their things in the bike basket and rode their bikes to Flynn's place. They got in and started packing Flynn's things. They tried to fit as much as they could in the bike baskets and the bags. Once they could fit what they could, they rode it to Flynn's place to put in the proper places in Flynn's pool room. They went through the routine five times. By then, they had almost half of Flynn's things packed and moved to Henry's place. They finally changed into their swimming suits and crashed in the pool room after their hard work.

"We got a lot of my stuff over here," Flynn said.

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "We'll try to get more over here tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting me move in with you," Flynn said. "We'll make more wonderful memories once the last thing is moved here."

"I know we will, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn rested up in the pool room and then the next morning, they had breakfast and then moved more of Flynn's things to Henry's place. That was their routine the next two days. By day three, the last of Flynn's things were moved to Henry's place.

"Well, that is it," Flynn said after he and Henry changed into their swimming suits and crashed in the pool room.

"I know," Henry said. "So, you've officially moved in here."

"I know," Flynn said. "And for that, I am so glad because I have someone that will take good care of me."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "You're a true friend."

"You're a true friend, too," Flynn said. They both smiled at each other.

"So, are you going to say good-bye to CeCe and your mom?" Henry asked.

"I will tomorrow," Flynn said.

"That sounds great," Henry said.

After breakfast, Flynn left to say good bye to his mom and sister. He had Henry to wait in the living room and Henry waited with eagerness. One hour passed, and then two hours and then three hours and then four. After six hours of waiting, Flynn finally came back.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked.

"My mom hugged me and never let me go," Flynn said. "Also, I helped her pack some things."

"Well, that is really sweet of you, Flynn," Henry said. "You left doing a good deed."

"I know," Flynn said. "Well, this is it. We're officially living together."

"I know," Henry said. "And I am really excited."

"I know," Flynn said, sitting on the couch next to Henry. "This means a lot of memories."

"More bike rides, more picnics, more times in the pool room and more times in the hot tub," Henry said.

"I know, this is so exciting," Flynn said.

"Well, the pool room is all yours," Henry said. "Plus, it's your new room."

"My new room . . . that my best friend made for me," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "Now, go on. That pool room is eagerly waiting for you."

"I know, and with that pool room," Flynn said. "I can wear my swimming suit until school starts back for me."

"Exactly," Henry said. "So, go over there and get the relaxation you richly deserve."

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said, and left with a smile.

Flynn got into the pool room, and changed into his swimming suit. Once he changed, he swam in the pool room for a few minutes. He kept on swimming and swimming until he got tired, and then he relaxed in a pool seat. While he relaxed, he turned on the TV and started playing some video games for about two hours. Once he was through playing video games, he went into the bed area. He contacted Henry via the intercom.

"Hey, Henry, I am going to lay down for a little bit," Flynn said.

"Well, you rest as long as you need to, Flynn, and if you need me, just let me know," Henry said. "I am here for you."

"Just like you've always been," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry. I appreciate you."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Just get as much rest as your heart desires. This is your new home, and I want you to feel like you're at home."

Flynn smiled and said, "As long as I have my best friend, I will always feel like I'm home."

"That is so sweet, Flynn," Henry said. "Well, sweet dreams."

Flynn smiled, lied down on the bed, and placed the blanket over him. He closed his eyes and fell into the peaceful sleep he ever had.


End file.
